minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Archived
Willzombie has returned! Here is another Creepypasta story which I hope many enjoy! Previously... Lets go back to the early Minecraft days, and you probably remember the old Steve skin. If not, there's a pic of him under the info box. There is also a picture of present day Steve, the skin you always start off with. On September the 1st, 2009, during the Classic 0.24 Survival Test Notch replaced the Steve skin for Players and Human mobs. You could still see it in other pictures, but overall, it had been stored in an old data file, where Notch put many other removed features at that time. Classic Steve was officially: Deleted, Removed and Archived. For six years in the files of old Minecraft, the official Classic Steve skin remained there, untouched. Many fans created the Classic Steve skin and wore it in-game, but that didn't mean that the official skin was still in the data files, and it was on the 6th of June, 2015 when IT happened. It began with the skin beginning to corrupt and glitch, and it began absorbing every removed thing in his data file. He then infiltrated other more recent data files and absorbed all the removed features from there too. The skin became very powerful, since it was also getting hold of the codes for these removed things too. It was using these codes to track down features from present Minecraft, for example he used dirt slabs to get hold of dirt blocks, or crying obsidian to get hold of actual obsidian, or the human mob to get hold of zombies e.t.c. But while he was doing this, his skin changed. It's skin turned grey, it got bloody, and it even had a human rib-cage appearing. On the 20th of June, 2015 one the developers accessed the old files of Minecraft to see all the removed content from Minecraft. He opened the earliest one, but it was empty, he tried another, but that was empty too. In the end he tried all, and they were all empty. But if these files were empty, then where was Classic Steve? You guessed it, he had escaped, and was now in present Minecraft! But a very strange thing happened, because when the developer checked the Minecraft Beta's that contained all of this content, it was still all there, but all gone from the files. First Archived Encounter - Maryplayer77 It was 24th of June of 2015 and I had just bought Minecraft. It had become very popular and had many good reviews. I opened a Default Survival world to see how I would do without tips or tutorial books, I always do that when starting a new game. I spawned in a forest with tall trees, and noticed there was something sticking out of the ground in front of me. It read: 'Delete'. I thought it was just part of the game so I mined it, and it said I had just picked up a sign. I started playing the game, and thought all of that was part of the game, because as I already said, I had only started playing it then. I had made a small house out of Oak Wood Planks and built a bed there. When I woke up, I looked into my inventory to find that my skin had changed. I don't usually notice these things but my skin now had a beard! Confusing, ''I thought, and that's when I got bored and decided to carry on my world later. But when I entered my home-screen, all of my apps and games had vanished. Everything. I almost cried, since all the games I had on there were now all gone and I lost all progress. Apart from Minecraft. ''I guess I'll have to carry on with Minecraft then, I thought as I loaded it up again. I spawned back in my house, and everything seemed normal until I heard an explosion behind my house, I turned around and the back of the house had vanished, with a hole behind it. Suddenly, a figure floated out of the hole, and stood in the air. ''This must be one of the monsters I have to fight, ''I thought as I pulled out my sword. But I couldn't move, I was stuck to the floor. That's when the figure pang at me at full speed. Glitching noises came out of my computer, and the screen began to flash blue and then red and then blue again at a quick speed. Five Seconds later, the screen returned to normal. I had been returned to the Minecraft title screen, and the world was gone. Second Archived Encounter - MegaFighterBill I never really took interest in Creepypastas. They just scare me so I just focus on stuff in the game that isn't weird. But I did after this. I play Minecraft a lot, and I was on my world on Survival, just escaping near death from a skeleton horde. I punched some pigs to death and ate enough to restore my food bar and health. And hear is when the weird things begin to happen. My health wouldn't restore, even though I'd fully eaten, which was a pain since I was left on 3.5 hearts of health. I sighed and began to kill cows to get leather Armour, and of course that went weird too, because when I killed my fourth cow, I noticed there was a Redstone trail leading up a hill. I knew that wasn't normal, so it interested me and I began to investigate. I climbed the hill where the Redstone trail lead up. But as I got near the top, the game started to glitch and lag. I got to the second to last block of the mountain height, and before I could see what was at the top, the screen started flashing red and blue at a very fast rate, it got faster and faster and then... It stopped, and I could see. The last Redstone dust stopped in front of two coal blocks and on top of that was a sign, which read: 'Delete'. I stared at it for a little while, trying to make out what it meant or was. Then I got a invite from my friend Jamie, asking if I wanted to join his world. I was getting creeped out by all of this stuff so I immediately said yes, and he sent me an invite. But when I accepted it, the message popped away, as usual, but then another appeared saying: 'Invite Archived'. I didn't even know that could happen, I knew a lot about the Xbox system, and I never read about this message. We tried again and again, but the same thing happened each time. That was when I began to get frustrated, and I accidentally swiped my left controller stick, making my player spin around to face the opposite direction of the sign. And standing right in front of me was another player. His Nametag was missing, and when I checked the player list, it was just me. I then exited the player list, and I noticed instead of facing the mystery player, I was at my homepage, and noticed that Minecraft had been deleted. I tried warning others about this threat with my friends and online, but of course no-one believed me. Category:Creepypasta Category:Willzombie Category:Moderate Length Pastas